dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Containment Wave
using Mafuba]] Mafūba (魔封波, Demon Sealing Wave, Magic Seal Attack, Demon Incarcerator, Evil Containment Wave, Mafuba Wave) - a technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it, successfully or unsuccessfully, are likely to die soon afterwards. This move was first used against Piccolo Daimaō by Mutaito-sama to trap him inside a jar during his first rampage. After Daimaō was released from his prison by Emperor Pilaf, he was confronted by Muten-Rôshi who nearly succeeded in using the Mafuba to contain him again, but missed at the last second and then died shortly afterwards. The attempt was witnessed by Tenshinhan, who learned the Mafuba from watching Roshi perform it and practicing a scaled-down version of it himself several times. When he finally confronted Piccolo, he was not able to use the technique successfully as Piccolo's henchman, Drum, jumped in front of the blast and was instead confined to the jar. Piccolo quickly destroyed it, releasing Drum from the jar and therefore rendering the containment wave useless (in the manga, the conatiner is damaged from Tenshinhan's practice attempts and therefore he does not even attempt the move). In the later confrontation between Kami and Piccolo Jr., Kami demonstrated his knowledge of the technique and attempted to use it to seal away Piccolo. Piccolo countered with his Mafuba Gaeshi (Reverse Mafuba) technique which he was able to use against Kami and seal him with. Neither Piccolo nor Kami died as a result of the Mafuba usage, and Kami specifically stated that it would be a way for him to get rid of Piccolo without dying himself (their lives were connected so that if one died, the other would as well). It can thus be surmised that if one is sufficiently powerful, they can use this ability without perishing (however, both Kami & Piccolo are Namekian, meaning their ability to regenerate may have prevented them from dying. A Namekian's enhanced lifetime may also be the cause of Kami not dieing; i.e. his life would've been shortened by draining a significant amount of life energy, but due to his ability to live for hundreds, he survived). Piccolo knows how to both reflect and then use this technique properly. If he didn't know how to initiate it earlier, then he certainly gained that knowledge after merging with Kami. Garlic Jr used this attack on Kami in order to take over the lookout and to release the black water mist on the Earth. He had earlier used the dragon balls to gain immortality, so he obviously didn't die by performing the attack. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors, Piccolo uses this against Super Buu in his story mode, yet he does not die performing the technique. Note: Kami didn't die when he originally performed the technique. Character meaning * 魔 (Ma) = Demon * 封 (Fū) = Seal / enclose * 波 (Ha/Ba) = Wave